


freezing cold in winter's heat

by nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna)



Series: Twisted charms [8]
Category: Anthrax (US Band), Bandom
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell
Summary: Digital drawings to accompany my fic who cares wins 🖤
Series: Twisted charms [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565710
Kudos: 1





	freezing cold in winter's heat

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T for teen, simply because I don't think my art is for "just anyone", even my seemingly innocent pieces.  
> This was as much of an experiment with black and sepia tones as it was making something on the sketchbook app on my tablet.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to suggest ideas for fanart for me, though! Arting is what I do best xoxo


End file.
